Unwilling Secrets
by TheOutlawOutcast
Summary: Initially tasked with a search and recon mission, teams RWBY, JNPR, and CVFY explore the Forever fall forest for grimm activity. Yang stumbles upon a woman in the forest. Truths are revealed. Lies are unraveled. Choices are made. Feedback appreciated.


Hello and once again RWBY does not belong to me, etc. Grammar mistakes and the story idea are my own. Hope you enjoy. Writing is amusingly fun for me when I have the time for it but long story short feedback is appreciated. There is a method to my madness.

Blake was pacing her dorm room, face stricken with apprehension. Tears clouded her eyes threatening to spill down her face. She paused in her pacing to sit down on her bed bringing her hands to cover her face. Anguish rolled off her in waves, her shoulders slightly shaking with repressed sobs.

A soft knock on the dorm door sounded through.

Blake wiped her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control. "Come in." she said after composing herself.

Ruby walked through the door followed by Weiss, the younger girl in a similar state as Blake. Red eyed from crying, tear tracks down her face, and the unmistakable look of loss in her silver eyes. Weiss held her partners hand in a comforting grip, but she too had the same look of loss in her blue eyes.

Blake stood as Ruby made her way over to her with quick steps, enveloping the faunus in a tight hug. The younger girls body trembled slightly, causing Blake to hug her tighter trying to offer some form of comfort. Weiss's eyes teared up as she reached out to her teammates, holding them together.

After a few moments Ruby sniffled slightly and pulled back from Blake wiping her eyes. "I still can't believe it." She spoke softly.

Weiss rubbed her arm soothingly, "Ruby, we just have to do what Ozpin said. We need to be patient." She said encouragingly.

Blake frowned in mild irritation at the mention of the headmaster, "We can't just sit around and wait, we should be out there!" she said sternly as she released Ruby from her arms and sat her down on Weiss's bed.

"Blake, we don't even know where she could have gone, let alone who is responsible." Weiss tried to reason with her friend. Weiss sat down next to Ruby, pulling her into a side hug.

Blake resumed her earlier pacing, "I can't just sit here and pretend like life is normal when my partner is missing!"

Ruby shuffled in her spot, "I agree with Blake, we should be looking for my sister."

Weiss sighed softly, "There was no trace of her other than the red dust infused knife, the signs of a fight, and her scroll, which is broken by the way."

Blake paused in her pacing, as Weiss continued, "Forever Fall is huge, they already have the professors searching the grounds."

Blake knew Weiss was right, but she wanted to do more than just wait and hope for the best. She looked out of their window as the sun set, giving way to the shattered moon.

"Where are you Yang?" Blake whispered softly.

A raven perched on a nearby tree observed the three girls for a moment longer then quickly flew from its perch, flying over Forever Fall. Disappearing with a small hum of a red portal.

 **Three days earlier**

Yang was sleeping peacefully in her top bunk, morning sunlight casting a halo affect on her golden locks. The girl softly breathing in rem sleep, a slight snore every so often escaped her lips. For all intents and purposes Yang was dead to the world. The blonde was none the wiser to the approaching unexpected wake up call she would soon receive.

A brunette slowly peaked her head over the side of Yang's bed, silver eyes full of mischief. A slowly growing cheshire grin spread on the young girls face. She brought her hand up to her mouth, a glint of a silver object in said hand.

A pause.

Then a sharp whistle blown loudly near the blondes ear startled her from her blissful slumber, causing her to flail, and inevitably fall from her bed to the floor with a loud thud. Hearty laughter filled the dorm as Ruby covered her stomach doubled over. Yang groaned loudly as she slowly sat up rubbing the back of her head in confusion.

"Ow….What?" the blonde said sluggishly as she gathered her bearings, noticing her sisters' laughter and bright smile.

"Good morning sleeping beauty ~ ~ ." Ruby sang softly as Yang got to her feet rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Yang then glared at her sister, grabbed her sleeping mask back slightly then releasing it to snap against the younger girls forehead. Ruby yelped softly saying ow then groaned when Yang trapped her in a headlock and gave her a noogie.

As the sisters playfully antagonized each other the dorm door opened causing them to pause in their antics. Weiss and Blake paused at the door observing the two sisters wrestling each other, Yang mainly the one winning. Weiss rolled her eyes and Blake smiled.

"We leave you two alone for 5 minutes and you both already are causing trouble. It's not even 10'oclock yet." Weiss said bluntly as she walked into the room with a few books, placing them on her bed.

Yang smiled as Ruby grumbled in her arms, "For the record Ice Queen, I was sleeping when this little monster woke me up." She said affectionately giving her sister a final squeeze before releasing her.

Ruby smiled sheepishly as Weiss gave her a scolding look. Blake smiled at the pairs interaction as she passed Yang to set her own books on her book shelf.

"Ruby you know better. It's too early for your foolishness."

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Weiss, "Well she's up now and you guys are back from the library, so we can get ready for the field trip!" she spoke quickly, almost vibrating with excitement.

That's right, today they are supposed to go out into Forever Fall with JNPR, CVFY, and Professor Goodwitch to gather samples of grimm in the area for Professor Oobleck. Ruby couldn't stop talking about it all week, planning out supplies and other necessities they'd need for the weekend.

Yang smiled fondly at her sisters enthusiasm, "Alright squirt calm down. I'll start getting ready." She said as she made her way to her closet. Ruby rushed over in a puff of rose petals and pushed and pulled her sister along to make her go faster. Weiss rolled her eyes at the display, Blake chuckled softly as Yang got ready.

"Ruby, you still need to-" Weiss was about to tell the other girl she stilled needed to get ready herself when in a flurry of movement and scattered petals Ruby reappeared fully clothed in her combat gear.

"You were saying?" Ruby said smugly with a smile directed at the white haired girl.

While Weiss went over the supplies with Ruby, Blake packed up her and Yang's things in her own pack. Various sized beakers, test tubes, and syringes packed away in a separate case for the samples to be taken. Extra dust rounds for herself and Yang, she paused trying to remember if she was forgetting anything.

Yang stepped out of the bathroom dressed and ready in her own combat gear, prepared to go. She walked over next to Blake, adjusting her weapon on her wrists, "We got everything?" she asked as she looked over what the faunus had gathered.

"Think so, but I keep thinking I've forgotten something." Blake mumbled in thought. Yang smiled then tapped her partner softly making an indication to their scrolls still charging on the brunettes' book shelf. Blake smiled and quickly grabbed them, adding them to the supplies.

Ruby quickly got everyone gathered and packed then quickly rushed out the door in a flurry of petals shouting her excitement. Team JNPR poked their heads out of their room watching her run down the hall. Weiss, Blake, and Yang immediately chasing after their leader.

Down at the fountain at the center of Beacon grounds, Professor Goodwitch waited patiently as the three teams of students made their way over to check in. CVFY checked in and Glynda checked that they had the proper supplies. JNPR and RWBY quickly made their way over, Ruby leading the charge. In a puff of red Ruby appeared before Glynda slightly startling the professor.

Coco merely smirked at the young girls excitement, "Eager are we, huh Red?" she said crossing her arms casually.

Velvet smiled and waved at the approaching teams, "Hey guys! Ready for your first search and recon mission?" she spoke softly.

Ruby smiled wide at CVFY and eagerly voiced her readiness while JNPR checked in along with Weiss checking in team RWBY.

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to explore all of Forever Fall!" the red hooded girl said jumping from place to place with her semblance. Coco smiled at the young leader, seeing the growing potential of a great huntress in training.

"Alright students, Professor Oobleck has requested a few samples of grimm in the area for population purposes and tracking migration patterns. If we encounter grimm in large numbers or strays close to the school grounds, engage and eliminate them accordingly. We will spread across a grid then regroup closer to the end of the day at the checkpoint marked on your scrolls. Any questions?" The three teams nodded and voiced no other questions. Everything settled, the students and the professor set out to Forever Fall.

JNPR was sent out towards the North portion of the forest, RWBY the West, and CVFY the East. Professor Goodwitch went along with team JNPR for the first rotation.

Team RWBY trekked along over rocks and fallen trees, roaming the forest. Ruby was on point, Weiss and Blake the flank, and Yang covering their backs.

Blake kept a tuned ear to their surroundings, her ears under her bow twitching at every sound heard near and far. Weiss kept her gaze vigilant over every turn and pass they made through the forest. Ruby noticed a large embankment coming up in front of them.

"Alright guys, watch your step coming up."

Yang watched her team carefully maneuver their way down the semi steep ridge. Weiss managed easily with the help of her glyphs. Ruby happily slid and jumped from rock to rock. Blake swung from low hanging branches, courtesy of Gambol Shroud. Yang merely slid down the rough terrain and avoided tree roots and protruding rocks in her way.

Blake paused and turned her head to the right as Yang slid her way down to join them. In the distance she heard the foot falls of grimm, how many she was uncertain.

"Guys, I think we have company."

Ruby went full alert and quietly made her way to Blake, "How far?" she asked and brought up her scope as Blake pointed in the general direction. Weiss came up next to them followed by Yang.

"About 80ft I'd say."

Ruby focused her sights in, panning her view. After a minute she found what Blake heard.

A pack of ursa, five by the looks of it, including one alpha.

"Alright team lets get to work." Ruby said collapsing Crescent Rose. "Weiss with me, Blake with Yang." She ordered as both sets of partners made their way to their objective quickly and silently.

"Ok race you! 1,2,3, Go!" Ruby rushed out then disappeared in a flurry of red and white petals with an unhappy Weiss, whom yelped as she was carried off.

Yang rolled her eyes at her sisters' childishness and quickly sprinted off in the grimms direction. Blake tactfully made her way through the canopy of the trees, keeping herself hidden from the grimm. Yang refrained from firing her weapon to gain distance, in case she alerted the grimm to her oncoming presence. She glanced up seeing her partner disappearing in the trees, every now and then leaving copies of herself in her wake.

Yang kept up her pace, dodging trees and jumping over rocks in her path. Getting into the flow of the sprint, she was about to run and jump over a fallen tree when Blake appeared in front of her causing her to stumble and slide on her feet. Luckily, she caught herself before she could lose her footing and crash into her partner.

Catching her breath Yang leaned against a nearby tree, "What gives Blakey, why'd you stop." She asked slowly in between breaths.

Blake smiled at her and pointed a few feet in front of them, there was a small clearing. The grimm were visible mingling about.

"We need to scout from above, staying out of sight."

Yang nodded and gave a thumbs up and hopped up to a low hanging branch, carefully scaling the tree. At the top branch Yang grunted as she slowly pulled herself up and noticed Blake was already perched and observing the grimm below.

"Show off. Cats love to climb high places." Yang teased as she situated herself carefully next to the brunette.

Blake offered a playful glare, "No, you just suck at climbing." She teased back. Yang stuck her tongue out at her in return making the faunus laugh.

Yang looked out over the clearing, the grimm were shuffling around the tall grass, some were digging little holes in the ground. From across the clearing Yang saw a brief flicker of light, she looked up and could barely make out two figures perched in another tree, Ruby's scope out and observing the grimm.

Blake brought up her scroll to video the grimm and make notes about their activities. Yang saw one ursa in particular, shuffle a little further away and began shaking a tree in vigor.

"What's that one doing?"

Blake shifted her scroll camera to the one Yang pointed at, seeing the grimm shaking the tree one final time causing some objects to fall from its branches. A moment later it let out a loud growl signaling to the others to come to its position.

The other creatures ambled their way over, growling and sniffing about at the fallen items. Ruby observed through her scope that the fallen objects were some type of fruit. The grimm ate the fruit after breaking apparently, the hard-outer shell, the fruit was then soft from the inside, almost gelatin like.

"Well professor did say grimm were attracted to sweet things." Weiss stated as she videoed and took notes on her scroll. Ruby hummed in agreement and after a few more minutes of watching the grimm, deeming them as no threat, she sent a text to Yang for them to move on. Weiss and herself slipped from the tree and regrouped with the other pair.

Yang read the message to Blake then they both descended from their perch, avoiding the mingling grimm. Ruby smiled as the pair came over, "Weiss and I beat you here!" she said smugly.

Yang glared lightheartedly at her sister, "Only because you used your semblance, cheeky little monster." She said crossing her arms. Ruby smiled impishly as she made faces at her sister, Yang reached out and grabbed her sister in a bear hug. Ruby struggled unsuccessfully to break free.

"Alright you two, focus. Let's head out and see what else we can find." Weiss chastised as Yang released her sister. Weiss then grabbed Ruby by the back of her hood dragging her off to a new direction. Ruby offered mild protest as she was hauled away.

Yang laughed as she walked behind the pair and felt a gentle bump to her side as Blake walked next to her. "They already act like a married couple, don't they?"

Blake smiled as she watched the two girls ahead of her make their way through the forest, "It suits them." She spoke softly as Weiss looked flustered as Ruby spoke then swiftly kissed the white haired girls cheek.

"Listening to Weiss is like reading the terms and conditions for the Schnee Dust Company agreement act. You understand nothing, but still you sign 'I agree.'" Yang teased as Blake brought up her hand to stifle her laughter. Weiss stopped walking and turned to glare at the blonde.

"I heard that you brute!"

Ruby sniggered as Yang smirked walking passed the duo with Blake right behind her.

"Ruby tell your sister our relationship is not an agreement clause!"

Ruby smiled mischievously, "It's not my fault you did not read the fine print, I did come with a warning label!" she spoke happily as Yang swiftly high fived her sister. Blake coughed to cover up her laugh as Weiss sputtered to try and retort a comeback, her cheeks flushed slightly.

Yang and Ruby quickly sprinted away as Weiss attempted to chase after them threatening to glyph them into space.

'Off to a great start already.' Blake thought fondly as she followed her lively teammates.

From a nearby tree, a raven sat perched on the highest branch. Observing the girls make their way through the forest. It let out a soft caw as it took flight from its branch, rising into the sky to follow them. Leaving a lone black feather to flutter in the wind.


End file.
